Never You Mind
by katie janeway
Summary: Because the implications of what they might decide were too great to be understood or decided by two fourteen year olds. Vincent and Millicent fanfic.


Never You Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Never gonna be mine. Ever.  
  
A/N: Dunno how many really care bout these notes, but I do. I just wanted to say that to those who may have read my other stuff and are thinking 'oh, great. Another fic that'll take 4ever to finish,' that I will not be adding more to this. This is all that will be written on this subject. And I will update Dark Times, and No Time Like The Past, but I have to finish doing "The Idiot's Guide To Working With Dana Scully" with obsession171 before I update my own stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't matter where she ran. It never would. Because no one would ever be able to tell her to stop. Never again.  
  
She wouldn't see his face. Would never hear his voice. And all that they would tell her is "Never you mind." Which was ironic, because it seemed like everyone could mind but her.  
  
She wasn't supposed to care. Wasn't supposed to worry about the disappearance of an enemy. Wasn't supposed to think about what his friends may have felt when they heard.  
  
That wasn't the way in her household. Wasn't the way she'd been raised. She didn't think about those who were on the other side. Didn't question what happened.  
  
Or she hadn't used to. Now she did. He was only seventeen. Just three years older than her. And yeah, he'd been in a different house at school.  
  
But did he really have to die? Was it really necessary?  
  
Her running slowed to a stop. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She didn't know, and didn't care, where she was. All she cared about was that the cold of the dew was warmer than the cold she felt inside.  
  
She hadn't planned to feel like this. The guy had been a bit of a dolt. Nice, but didn't seem to realize that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs never mix. Slytherins stuck to their own, but that guy had tried to make friends with her, and with other Slytherins. Maybe it was because they'd worn the badges, but it was meant more as a dig at Potter.  
  
But what Diggory thought didn't matter anymore. What he thought wouldn't matter ever again.  
  
Her arms curled around her legs, and she sat, shivering. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She'd always thought that she'd help serve, but never join the Death Eaters herself. She didn't want to kill; she just wanted to live in a purer world. But what was the price for that world? What if it had been her?  
  
The thought stopped her heart a moment. What if it had been her? It still could be, one day. If she stepped on the wrong toes. Her boyfriend's father might have to do the deed then.  
  
She shook her head. This was insanity. She was only borrowing trouble. Nothing would happen to her. Nothing. It couldn't. Maybe to Pansy, or Malfoy. But not to her. She wasn't a well-known Slytherin, really. She'd gotten her fame for attacking that Granger Mudblood in second year, but after that, she was just the crazy violent girl again. Not that Vincent cared.  
  
Vincent. What would he think of this? He was trained to kill people like Cedric Diggory one day. They both knew it.  
  
As if on cue, footsteps sounded behind her.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, easing down beside her. He wasn't normally a quiet person, but sometimes he surprised her. That was what she liked about him. He wasn't brilliant, but he had a soft side that no one else saw. And he always found her.  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
"It just makes no sense."  
  
"What part of it?"  
  
She smiled bitterly. "Everything. I mean, Diggory was basically in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's why he died. Not because he was in Hufflepuff."  
  
He sighed beside her, and twined his fingers with hers. "No one asked us to make sense of it. What we're told is what we're meant to believe. Diggory sided with Potter, and he died for it."  
  
"But did he have to? Answer me, Vincent. Did he have to?"  
  
And his head dropped. She knew that it would take him some time to speak, because what she was asking went against what he'd been told. And when he looked up, she waited.  
  
"Yes." But his eyes told otherwise. So he still didn't know. And neither did she.  
  
They sat there, staring out, watching as the sky darkened and the moon rose. And wondering. 


End file.
